


Cocktails and Nostalgia

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'one playing with the other's hair'.  A girls' night in: cocktails, jazz, and memories of Janey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails and Nostalgia

A girls’ night in, Phryne had decided, was just what she and Mac needed.

So here they are, the edges of the parlour pleasantly fuzzy from Mr. Butler’s delectable cocktails, jazz piano on the gramophone, Mac sprawled on the floor leaning against the chaise beside Phryne’s tucked up knees.

On a whim, Phryne begins the long task of unpinning Mac’s hair.

‘I always loved your hair. Janey’s was too fine and straight to do much with, but yours?’ She teases out the curls, fingers reaching right to the nape of Mac’s neck. ‘Do you remember, she was always jealous that I preferred playing with your hair to playing with hers?’

‘I do,’ Mac smiles. ‘I also remember you insisting on trying ridiculous new styles on me, distracting me from my books.’

Phryne laughs, recalling long afternoons coaxing Mac, already dreaming of being a doctor, away from her studies. ‘You never complained _that_ much.’

‘You’ve always been persuasive, darling. And very good at leading me astray.’

Phryne continues to work her fingers through the long copper waves, and slowly Mac finds herself drifting off. Here and now, the sensation of Phryne’s hands in her hair is just as soothing as ever.


End file.
